


梦游者

by Inverno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inverno/pseuds/Inverno
Summary: *改编自《无声告白》本文为南华（lofter：南華_NAMHAW）个志《LALALAND》的guest文





	梦游者

战争后哈利有很长一段时间没有出现，谁都不知道他去了哪里。德拉科为此生气，他一个人在空荡荡的庄园里住了几个月，然后有一天，哈利像归家之人一般出现在了厨房，他给他做了早餐，牛奶与面包出现在他的座位上。

在那之前的几个月，他是没有早餐的。只是那一天他恰好早起，看到了冒着热气的牛奶，面包被整整齐齐地切片，草莓酱和黄油放在一边。哈利就坐在他对面，说：“起来啦？”语调平淡得好像每一个工作日早晨的例行问候。

德拉科登时就失去了吃早饭的胃口：“前几个月你都去哪里了？不辞而别很好玩吗？”

“不不，你忘了，我说过的，战后魔法部有太多事要做了，我只不过早出晚归加上睡了几个星期的办公室而已。”

“这个借口太糟糕了，波特。”他冷着声说。

“好吧，好吧，那么，先把早饭吃了吧。”波特讪笑着。

这一餐早餐和往日的每一餐一样寂静，波特面前没有食物，他只是静静地看着德拉科进食，好像他从来没见过似的。也许他真的没有，德拉科一边给切片涂上草莓酱一边想，战争的时候没有人会这样优哉游哉地进食，所有人都是狼吞虎咽的，没有人顾及什么扯淡的餐桌礼仪，他们不知道下一秒是不是战鼓就会敲响。那段时间他和波特的每一个亲吻都是偷来的。而战争结束，波特就消失得无影无踪，然后他又若无其事地忽然出现，轻飘飘地说：“起来啦？”

他怎么敢？

 

等到德拉科快要结束早餐的时候，哈利才不紧不慢地说：“我要回魔法部了，晚上大概会迟一点到，不用等我吃晚饭了。”

德拉科怒视着他，但是波特——可恶的波特只是俯身在他额头上印下一吻：“晚上见。”

等到波特消失了之后，德拉科挥挥手让小精灵把桌子收拾干净。通常他还有几个小时才会在床上醒来，然后无所事事地在庄园里度过接下来的一段时间，有时候会看看书，有时候什么也不做，在庄园里闲逛虚度光阴，等捱到晚上再昏昏沉沉地睡去，日复一日。他没有想好这个多出来的上午应该做点什么，他想可以看会儿书，但是他看了两行，波特不停地出现在他眼前，他只好扔下书，怒气冲冲地穿梭在庄园里，画像们全部噤了声，德拉科的这团怒火越烧越旺，于是第一次，他走出了庄园。

战争之后巫师伦敦一片哀鸿遍野，他受够了战争了，那景象只会让他的怒火更旺。于是他幻影移形到了麻瓜伦敦。还在战争的时候，哈利改变了他，他们约好了等到战争结束，就一起去麻瓜的世界看一看。他们都食言了。

他出现在一个小巷子里，收起魔杖，沿着巷子出去，走不久就是一个小公园。他发现麻瓜的衣着和他的差别很大，没有一个人像他一样穿着斗篷。他突兀地出现在这群人中，大人们故意地不去注意他，而小孩子们则频频回头偷看他。这种异样的眼光让他很不舒服，这些人看着他像是在看一个年轻的食死徒，他在心里安慰自己说麻瓜们不知道什么是食死徒，也不会知道他曾经做过的那些事……但是够了！他不能忍受这些目光！

他曾经很享受别人的注意，但是现在，不，他完全不能忍受。他知道他背叛了伏地魔，和英雄们一同并肩作战，但他也曾陷害邓布利多，那个丑陋的骷髅头还在他的手上，这些污迹永远无法被洗去。为什么即使走出了巫师界仍然有那么多人要将他们的目光集中在他身上？

他陷在无端的愤懑中，一屁股坐在路边的长椅上，他什么也不能干，只能干坐着生闷气，过了一会儿，有个小女孩走过来怯生生地问他：“先生，要买花吗？”

小女孩手上的花仍新鲜着，被用心地包上，每一朵都扎上了彩色的丝带。德拉科在这些花中挑选了一会儿，最终抽出了一支还带着露水的白玫瑰。接着他窘迫地发现自己没有麻瓜的钱币，他只能问小女孩能不能收下他手上的金币，小女孩想了想，接过了他的金加隆，尖着嗓子道了好几声谢谢。

“破特，感谢我吧，我还为你买了支玫瑰。”他看着这支花喃喃地说。

 

玫瑰的出现让他的心情愉悦起来，他回到家，把花插到餐桌上的花瓶里。等哈利回来的时候，他已经换上了睡衣坐在床上了。

“我看到了餐桌上的花，是你买的吗？”

“当然，庄园里还有第三个人吗？”

“那么，你出去了？”哈利换上睡衣在他旁边坐下。

“嗯哼。”

“我猜……你去了麻瓜伦敦？”

那双绿眼睛里是狡黠的笑，在灯下熠熠生辉，德拉科看着那双眼睛，怀疑地想着他究竟多久没仔细看过波特了，他什么时候这么瘦了？下巴蹿出了青黑色的胡茬，眼睛凹陷了下去，但仍然闪亮着。

“是的。”

“可以告诉我游程吗？”

德拉科把合上的书放到床头柜上，凑过去吻了吻哈利，把他按倒在床上熄了灯：“明天再说吧，你需要休息。”

 

他没来得及告诉哈利。哈利每天早出晚归，走之前会为他准备好早餐，然后又在他上床之后才回来，最开始的时候德拉科为此生气，但渐渐地他的脾气就被磨没了。他没关心过战后魔法世界的重建工作，但他从哈利的脸色判断，这份工作一定非常辛苦。自从他上次注意到哈利的憔悴之后，他愈发关注他。哈利眼下的青黑越来越明显，脸上仅有的那点肉都消失了，他整个人都仿佛透明了，只有一双眼睛是闪亮的。

德拉科记起他们还在战争的时候，有一段时间哈利也憔悴得可怕。那时候他们的生活就是战斗，逃跑，战斗，逃跑，每天只能打个盹，有时候连着好几天都无法躺下来睡上一觉。睡眠的缺乏使得哈利的情绪变得暴躁，他拒绝进食，总是皱着眉头，情绪仿佛一触即发。他看着哈利一下子瘦了下去，包裹在斗篷下的身子摇摇欲坠。那个时候他们还没有走到一起，他看着形容消瘦的哈利皱眉，结果哈利说了什么来着？哦，那时他说：“马尔福，看看你，你瘦得似乎拿不动魔杖了。”

他们无聊地拌嘴，然后亲吻。

那之后似乎战争不再那么煎熬了，他们抱在一起入睡，逼迫对方把难吃的硬面包吞下肚子，用亲吻作为奖励。他们开始对战争感到麻木，不再去数战场上多了几具尸体，只是回到营地后和对方坐在一起不说一句话。他们渴望拥抱对方，在无人打扰的间隙躲在狭小的隔间做爱，迅速而热烈。

在令人窒息的战争中，仍然不断地有人坠入爱河。

 

-

 

他不知道为什么自己会想到战争时的这些事，他厌恶那几年，那是噩梦。哈利还没回来的那几个月，他做得很好了，除了不可控的梦，他几乎遗忘了那些时候的事情，但那些记忆伴随着哈利一同出现，仿佛是他的影子。

而且，德拉科发现，不知怎地，他在逃避魔法界。不，他当然不讨厌魔法，他只是厌恶回到这个千疮百孔的世界。它给他留下了点什么？他的父母在战争中去世了，留给他一个大得没边的庄园；他的男朋友消失了，把他一个人扔在这个庄园里；他的朋友们有的已经去世了，有的离开了英国，他们从没来看过他；他的学生时代的仇敌，这半年来来过两次，问几句无关痛痒的话，没了哈利，他们的相处变得如此煎熬尴尬；他的敌人们已经被杀死或者关进了监狱，其中那个穷凶极恶的恶魔在他身上留下了永恒的印记，让他成为了一个被贴上标签的人。他把他的自我厌弃归因于这个世界，所以他躲在庄园里。哈利也没让他变得更勇敢，他依然只会逃避现实。

而哈利的出现并没有带给他太大的安慰，他的男朋友像是一个幽灵一样出现在庄园里，他活得也像是个幽灵。德拉科有时候怀疑哈利是假的，他那么瘦，怎么还能撑得住天天去魔法部工作？有时候哈利甚至夜不归宿，然后第二天他会告诉德拉科他在加班。太奇怪了，格兰杰他们没有发现哈利需要休息吗？但这个时候哈利总会说：“没事的，我很好。”

那天他们躺在床上的时候，哈利问：“你想做吗？”

德拉科皱起眉，想了一会儿：“不，你太累了。”

在战争的时候他们渴求一个太平日子，能让他们一整晚在床上，享受绵长火辣的性爱，但是幻想毕竟不同于现实，看看现在哈利都变成什么样了，甚至不如他十一岁、刚从他的麻瓜亲戚家出来时有力了。

又一次晚归之后，德拉科终于忍不住了，对哈利说：“你需要休息。”

“不，战后的重建工作实在太忙了，魔法部的人手永远不足。”

“哈利·波特！你以为你是谁？你他妈的不是救世主，更不是一台永远不会出错的永动机！”

“……我很抱歉。”

哈利·波特这个傻子永远不会意识到这点，还在战争的时候也是如此，他是人，需要吃饭睡觉，他不可能救得了所有人，他不可能做好所有的事，魔法部少他一个也不会就此倒闭。他得告诉格兰杰，哈利·波特需要休息，他不是圣人不是超人，你们不能这么压榨他。

第二天他给格兰杰写了封信，几个小时之后格兰杰匆匆地从他的壁炉里出来，那个时候德拉科正坐在桌子边喝茶，格兰杰走到了桌子另一边，略过了哈利，问：“你在说什么，德拉科？”

“我说，哈利需要休息，你没看到吗，他看起来比新鲜的尸体好不了多少。”

站在格兰杰一边的哈利瞪着他，但是格兰杰，她露出了德拉科有生以来见过的最精彩的表情，这个女人好一会儿才克制住了自己，问：“他在哪儿？”

“你看不到吗？他就在你旁边。”

“不，他死了。”格兰杰说，“他死了。”

德拉科愣住了。

“他死了。”

“他没有。”

“他已经死了。”格兰杰看着他一字一句地说，声音发颤，眼泪从他眼角涌出来，“你忘记了。”

“我说了没有！你在开玩笑！”德拉科紧紧地盯着格兰杰，她身边的哈利变得透明，他透过哈利的身子看到了后面的花瓶，“滚开，格兰杰！”

 

格兰杰走了。

哈利站在对面看着他，德拉科说：“你死了。”

哈利说：“是的。”

 

-

 

哈利再次消失了，他出现与消失的日子并没有什么两样，德拉科把那次不愉快的谈话从脑海中删除，然后继续自己的日子。只是他的大脑在麻痹他的同时又多了一项例行任务，一遍一遍地提醒他：哈利已经去世了，他死在了战场上。德拉科对此毫无记忆，他只是机械地知道，哈利死了。

过了几天格兰杰又出现了，德拉科正想着他应该关闭自己的壁炉，格兰杰一巴掌把一张纸拍到他桌子上，说：“德拉科，你得去看看心理治疗师。”

“不。”

“我查过书了，你出现了幻觉，你必须去。”瞧瞧，格兰杰拿出她未来部长的架势在命令他。

“不。”

“看看你，变成什么样了，德拉科。”格兰杰强迫他看着镜子里的自己，双眼凹陷，脸色苍白，胡子久未修理，头发乱蓬蓬的，倒像是波特了。原来他看到的那张波特的脸，是他自己的。“忽视你是我们的过错，我很抱歉德拉科，我求你，你必须去看治疗师。”

德拉科看着她，她也不比他好到哪儿去，她双眼浮肿，眼下的青黑任何咒语与化妆品都遮挡不住，口红有一半掉色了，她的头发像三年级时那样蓬乱，她穿着一套难看的工作装，肩膀颤抖着。

“不会有巫师，没有人会知道那些事的。”她说。

“我知道了。”

 

德拉科在一个午后再次出现在了麻瓜街道，他顺着格兰杰给他的地址找到了那家心理诊所。医生的名字叫本·史密斯，一个和哈利·波特一样平庸至极的名字。想到这里的时候他笑了。太无趣了。

这个心理医生只有三十几，外表比他的实际年龄要年轻，看起来很和善，他看到德拉科的时候微笑着，说：“请坐吧，马尔福先生。”

德拉科大大方方地在他对面的椅子上坐下，任由这个麻瓜问话。

“没有，我看到他了。”德拉科向麻瓜重申，“我确信，他没有去世。”

那个人在本子上记了点什么，然后继续了下一个话题，问一些琐碎的事情，比如德拉科每天都做些什么，每天几点睡觉几点起床，会做梦吗，梦到了什么……德拉科有一搭没一搭地回话，然后这个麻瓜让他填几张莫名其妙的问卷，什么MMPI，SCL-90，SDS等等。德拉科一边填一边暗自发笑，究竟是谁想出的这些题目？同样的问题反反复复地问，他们以为他看不出来吗？他很好，很少有噩梦，事实上他不怎么做梦，三餐正常，没有头痛，他是个同性恋所以对异性不感兴趣，暂时没有性生活，他很平静，头脑清晰，不，不想哭。

然后他们的就诊时间结束了，麻瓜医生请他回去，过几天再和他联系。德拉科想着麻瓜们果然还是什么都不行，难道他靠这种傻气的问卷就能治愈他吗？何况，他难道看不出来吗？德拉科好好的，他没有任何问题，他只是……出现过幻觉而已，对一个经历过战争的人来说，这根本不算什么。

第二个星期的时候，麻瓜医生让他随意画图，医生给了他一盒蜡笔，德拉科对着白纸发呆，他其实没什么绘画天赋，也没什么想象力。医生以为他只是害怕自己画得太糟糕于是安慰他。德拉科想了一会儿，在白纸上画了一道黑色的闪电，然后加上一副黑色的圆镜框，镜框后面是一双黑色的眼睛，接着画上夜空。他放下笔告诉麻瓜他画完了，接着他才后知后觉地想起那应该是一双绿色的眼睛。然后他告诉了麻瓜一些关于哈利的事情，多数是他们还在霍格沃茨时的事情。

他开始吃药，那些药彻底杀死了哈利，在那之前哈利偶尔还会出现，尽管只是一个稀薄的影子，但是现在他彻底消失了。他的大脑一遍一遍地告诉他，哈利死了，哈利死了哈利死了哈利死了，他死了。

可是他明明清晰地记得哈利闪亮的双眼，记得他的伤疤，记得他苍白透明的皮肤，记得他的亲吻。他怎么会死了呢？

他的大脑向他编织了一个拙劣的谎言，否则为什么他记不起来哈利是如何去世的？他怎么会不记得哈利的墓碑？

但是哈利再也没有出现过。

 

圣诞节前，超人魔法部终于放假了，格兰杰再次出现在马尔福庄园，德拉科想起来他又忘记向格兰杰封锁壁炉了。

“嗨，你怎么样了？”格兰杰问。

“我很好。”德拉科的回答很冷淡，自从他开始吃那些药，他就再也没见过哈利，连残影都没见过一个。这使他愤怒，所以他有时候会光明正大地扔掉药片，反正他的家养小精灵也不敢跳出来指责他。

格兰杰诡异地盯着他看了好一会儿问：“你有按时吃药吗？”

“吃了。”

“那么，还有出现幻觉吗？”

“……”德拉科看着她，“我确信我没有事，但那个愚蠢的麻瓜却不停地要求我吃药。”

格兰杰皱起眉：“他去世了，你知道吗？”

“你用不着一遍一遍地提醒我！”这个女人怎么这么烦？她为什么要一遍一遍地提起她的挚友已经去世了？

“告诉我，‘他死了’。”

“格兰杰，你是不是有病？”

“告诉我。”

“……他死了。”

格兰杰深呼吸几口，她的声音又开始颤抖，语调忽高忽低，好像下一秒就会像火山那样爆发出来，可是，梅林，是她在激怒他！

“‘哈利·波特已经死了。’”

德拉科把手中的杯子狠狠地摔到地上，幻影移形离开了。

 

-

 

他的脑海中跳出的第一个地点是黑湖，于是他来到了霍格沃茨，圣诞假期已经开始了，学校里只剩下了老师们和零星几个同学。现在是麦格当上了校长，她一把年纪了，从战争中活了下来，又回到了她的学校。德拉科从壁炉里出来的时候麦格教授不在办公室，墙壁上的挂画们偷偷睁眼看他，他们的老校长看着他微笑，旁边的斯内普闭眼假寐。

他穿过霍格沃茨的走廊走向黑湖，这里已经下雪了，积起了厚厚一层，他出来的时候没有戴围巾，也没有穿厚外套，于是他现在在冷风中瑟瑟发抖，一边骂着自己的愚蠢一边给自己施了好几遍保暖咒。

随意地扫开地上的雪，他在黑湖边坐下。上学的时候他很喜欢这儿，但是现在的黑湖带上了战争的记忆。

现在那些回忆不知怎地又找上了他。战争时他们有一些固定的据点，比如圣芒戈，但同时战士们又在不停地流浪，从这个地方到那个地方。有时候他和哈利会并肩作战，更多的时候他们被错开。然后等到其中一方回来，他们会躲在房子的隔间里做爱。他还记得那些日子，只需要几个静音咒，一个警报咒语，那个地方就独属于他们了。他们在狭小的空间里喘着气，热烈地接吻。哈利有时候会担心他的朋友们，而德拉科总会说：“我打赌韦斯莱和格兰杰也正躲在什么地方做爱，也许还有隆巴顿他们。”

“别说的好像每个人都这么饥渴似的。”

“拜托波特，我们才二十岁，荷尔蒙旺盛不是很正常的事情吗？而且别忘了你刚刚才经历了一场性爱。”

“嗯哼，我打赌那些食死徒们绝对都是性冷淡。”

然后他们大笑。

 

波特不知何时起有了吸烟的习惯。他从麻瓜那里买烟，那种看起来廉价的烟草。后来他学会了卷烟，经常闲时便卷上一根，躲在没有人的地方抽。波特从不避讳在他面前抽烟。他们坐在池塘前，波特手法娴熟地给自己卷好一根烟点上，烟草的味道弥漫到德拉科这儿，他皱起眉。

黑发青年吸了一口烟：“我在想在床上和你做爱是什么感觉。”

“呵，我们的救世主在开作战会议的时候还在想着做爱吗？”他们做爱的地点太过寒碜，有时候是挤在这种狭小的空间，有时候靠在墙上，隔着衣料摩擦着粗糙的墙面，有时候是夜晚无人的草地上。每一次都匆忙仓促。

然而哈利说：“不，我想到了你。”

德拉科沉默了一会儿，说：“我没想过，不过我确信我们会彻夜不眠地干上一个晚上。”

哈利大笑了两声，又吸了一口烟，烟头的星火一明一灭。“那真是令人心动。”

德拉科从他口中夺过烟咬在嘴里用力吸上一口，“噢，这烟的味道太糟糕了。”

“马尔福家的小少爷也会抽烟吗？”

“魔法界的疤头救世主也会抽烟吗？”德拉科模仿着他的语气嘲讽道。

哈利毫不在意地耸耸肩：“你得承认，麻瓜的东西还是很不错的。”

“格兰杰喝那个叫咖啡的东西喝得很凶。”

“咖啡可以提神。”

“但是我们有提神魔药。”

“制作魔药花钱而且花时间，而咖啡就很便宜。”哈利又从德拉科手中夺回只剩了半截的烟，“怎么样，等到战争结束以后可以带你去麻瓜的世界玩。”

“嘁，我才不会去的。”

“你会喜欢的，相信我。”

 

战争快要结束的时候，所有人都疲惫不堪却又欢欣鼓舞，许多人的步子都轻快了起来，以“等到战争结束……”为开头的句子出现得越来越频繁。

哈利看起来神色无常，只是眼中的光彩更盛了几分。德拉科爱那双眼睛，如同他爱他凌乱的黑发，爱他缓缓吐出烟圈的薄薄的嘴唇，爱他长着薄茧的手指，爱他身上淡色的疤痕。

他们躺在一张硬梆梆的行军床上，窄小的床要容纳下他们有些困难，哈利侧着，一只手臂穿过他的脖子，半个身子靠在他身上。

“你还记得你说过，等到战争结束，带我去麻瓜的世界这句话吗？”

“你当时拒绝了我。”

“我改变主意了。还记得格兰杰的咖啡吗？我向她要了点儿，味道还可以。”

“嗯哼。”

“你没有说过你的麻瓜生活。”

“这个嘛……我曾经让我的表哥摔进了住着蟒蛇的房子里，还把他的头发变成了可爱的粉色，像唐克斯那样。”哈利说“可爱”这个词的时候眨了眨眼睛，两个人都笑起来。

“这不是真的！”

德拉科的记忆在笑声中模糊起来。他不记得之后的事了，再然后战争结束，哈利消失。他食言了。

 

黑湖结了厚厚的冰，巨乌贼在湖面下游动。这是一种奇怪的生物，德拉科的思维跳跃起来，四年级的火焰杯，哈利在水下看见了什么？巨乌贼？人鱼？水草？石子？还是无尽的黑暗？他从没问过哈利这些，哈利也从没告诉过他。

奇怪，他关于哈利的记忆一下子变得稀少。他们在学校的时候经常吵架，而那些事他现在几乎不记得了，后来战争那几年他们也常常在一块儿，可是那些记忆也变得模糊起来了。他的确了解哈利，知道他最喜欢什么，知道他什么时候是真的在开心地大笑，知道他所有的小癖好小动作，但他同时又了解他太少，有太多关于他的事他都不知道，他不知道哈利的过去，不知道他的噩梦，不知道他究竟去了哪里。格兰杰说他死了，却没有告诉他哈利的坟墓，这如何教人相信？

“哈利。”

德拉科站起来，走到了冰层上，巨乌贼在他脚下一动不动，好像在看着这个奇怪的人。

“哈利。”他念道，“哈利·波特。”

巨乌贼离开了，留下了一堆墨迹在他的脚下。他低着头凝视着那一团乌黑，黑色之下是黑湖缓缓流动的湖水，往下有细小的鱼子，有手持叉戟的丑陋人鱼，有浮动的水草，还有……

 

还有哈利·波特的灵魂。

他的大脑清晰地记得所有的事，但是他的心却否认了它们。现在，他想起来了。

 

-

 

新年的第一天，德拉科来到了陋居。他远远地站在一边，过了会儿格兰杰出来了，德拉科说：“我想起来了，所有的事情。”

格兰杰没有说话，德拉科忽视了她，面无表情地继续说：“他死了。哈利·波特死了。在黑湖。怎么会有人想到他们的救世主从伏地魔的索命咒下逃生，却被水与空气折磨而死。”

格兰杰蹲下来，捂着脸哭了。

 

德拉科记得有一段时间波特很奇怪，不过在那个时候没人会觉察出异样的，因为在战争里人人都可能会失去生命，几乎所有人都在考虑自己的死亡。哦，当然啦，没人觉得救世主会死去的。“救世主”是一个符号，一种象征，是他们的光芒。当救世主谈起他的死亡，他们觉得他是在开玩笑，救世主的字典里当然不会有死亡，于是哈利·波特笑着说，是的，这只是个玩笑而已。

他想起来有一他们借着夜色躲在营地外的无人之处滚完之后，哈利从他口袋里翻出卷好的烟，手指抖了抖给自己点上了。

“听说在斯莱特林的地窖可以看到黑湖，是吗？”

“是啊，拉开窗帘就能看到各色游鱼，是不是很羡慕？”德拉科懒洋洋地拖长了语调。

“有一点儿。”哈利说着，吐了一个烟圈，“我想去水底看看。”

“别告诉我你忘了，疤头，四年级的时候你下过黑湖。”

“但那不是最深处。”

他不明白哈利为什么要这么说，当时他只是轻轻摇了摇头。

 

格兰杰把自己的记忆抽出来给德拉科看，那大概是他们有关生前的哈利的最后记忆。最后一天，哈利得知自己必将赴死，他将这个消息告诉了他最好的两个朋友，格兰杰记忆里的哈利平静地面对自己的死亡，他的眼中没有恐惧，只有一丝遗憾。他对赫敏说，等他死后，将他的尸体火化——这是麻瓜的方式，不过赫敏明白的——然后把骨灰撒到黑湖，在那儿，他可以与霍格沃茨一同长眠。

他从没告诉德拉科这个，那个记忆里的哈利最后补了一句，说，别告诉他。

德拉科想，不，疤头你错了。

 

最后，黑湖是他，他是黑湖。他将永远栖息于霍格沃茨。

 

你瞧，有太多关于哈利的事情他都不明了，但是哈利·波特没有机会同他说了。

 

春天快要到来的时候，德拉科不再去往麻瓜的诊所了，他很好，他想不出来就算他反抗又能得到些什么，于是他平静地接受了一切，接受哈利·波特既定的死亡，接受这日复一日、仿佛死去了的生活。他又开始看《预言家日报》，人们借着这份报纸争论魔法界的英雄的归处，他们争论该将他的衣冠冢立在何处，又该为他建多少伟岸的雕像，德拉科嗤笑他们的无知与无聊，然后他又去了黑湖，现在也许有一天会改名叫哈利·波特湖。黑湖冰雪消去，湖面在阳光下闪着粼粼的光。这是哈利·波特的长眠之处，德拉科想。他把外套鞋子脱下，只剩贴身的薄衣服，然后跳到了黑湖中。他慢慢地沉下去，任由冰冷与水与空气像折磨哈利那样折磨他。他想象着他是波特，慢慢地往水底去，他能看到水草和鱼，最底下，泥沙会迎接他。但是本能让他屏住了呼吸，他的大脑里某处被唤醒，于是一个咒语被施加到了他自己身上，他开始慢慢往上浮，最终浮出了水面，阳光与氧气涌进他的肺部。他做不到的，圣人波特没能把他变成一个勇敢的人。

德拉科湿漉漉地爬上岸，给自己施了几个咒语，穿好衣服，用手梳了梳头发。他站在岸上，想起来波特把一切都烧掉，包括他自己，于是他变成了一把他妈的可笑的灰，这把灰最终会和湖底的泥沙融为一体。他还是不懂波特。

德拉科幻影移形到麻瓜的街道。他不晓得麻瓜的节日，今天也许是什么特殊的日子，因为和凄惨冷清的魔法界不同，麻瓜街道上到处是成双结对的人，节日的快乐仿佛要在街道里溢出来。

他漫无目的地走着，想着那些愚蠢的巫师们剖析评价哈利·波特的长篇大论，嘲笑着同样愚蠢的哈利·波特。哈利·波特一生被迫做过一些足以载入史册的事，当他死后，人们将会把他放在手术台上慢慢剖开，肉归肉骨归骨。他们将梳理他的一生，为他写书，为他画像。他将会像邓布利多那样出现在巧克力蛙的卡片上，他们会像分析一剂魔药的成分与功效那样研究他、努力去理解他。所有人都会记得他，若干年后，他会成为教科书上的一个闪亮的名字。*但是现在，他还是属于他的哈利·波特。德拉科走过一条一条街道，目光随意地落在商店与旁边小公园里的人身上，直到他感到衣服下摆传来了一丝重量，一个小孩子抱着几支玫瑰问他：“先生，您要买支花吗？”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> *改编自《无声告白》
> 
> 本文为南华（lofter：南華_NAMHAW）个志《LALALAND》的guest文


End file.
